


la fee verte

by kinkyjoe



Category: The Horrors (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkyjoe/pseuds/kinkyjoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Tom ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	la fee verte

Josh awoke to the sounds of some crumby daytime show, he looked over to see Joe transfixed on the screen “hey, do you mind I was trying to sleep”  
Joe looked over at him. “Sorry mate, but its half one, you had to get up soon.” josh sat up, his hair a mess from the previous hours of snuggling into his pillow.  
"Alright fair point, but not so loud next time, I would prefer not to be woken by some menopausal old bags." with that josh snuggled back into the covers. Joe stood up. “Come on get up, we’re going out later, you need some food…" Joe sniffed "and a shower if I’m honest with you." josh reappeared once again from the covers. "Where are we going?"He yawned sleepily.  
"Out" Joe laughed. "Yes, but where out, will I need a lot of cash?" josh got up and crossed to the bathroom, he peeled down his boxers to piss. Joe lay out on the bed. "Maybe, I don’t know. And we’re meeting up with Rhys and his new roommate, I can’t remember his name."  
Josh stuck his head round the door “hmmm… okay. But you’re getting the first round in.” “Agreed.” Joe smiled. “Now go and have a shower” Josh gave him a cheeky look  
"You only want me to get in the shower so you can sniff my shirt when I’m not looking." josh was beginning to liven up from the hours of sleep. "How did you know?" Joe replied sarcastically.  
Josh turned to face the bathroom and slowly peeled off his sonic youth t-shirt before throwing it at Joe. “Do you want these as well?” he ran his fingers round the waistband of his boxers. “No I’m good thanks. I already got your shirt.” Joe laughed making the whole bed jiggle. Josh whipped off his pants before turning and whacking his head on the door frame. “Careful, you silly twat, you could hurt yourself.” Joe got off the bed and started taking photos of josh. Josh stumbled into the bathroom and shut the door, after a second he stuck his head round the door “fuck off.” he slammed the door. Joe returned to the sofa before hearing the spray of water coming from the bathroom.  
-  
At the club josh went to the bar to get his round in. when he returned with the drinks there was a rather tall skinny guy standing next to Rhys “oh, hello you weren’t there before.” Rhys and Joe took their drinks. “Sorry the busses were late. I’m Tom.” tom held out a long bony hand to josh. “Hey, I’m josh. Sorry let me get you a drink.” Tom and Josh left the table and headed for the bar.  
"So what you drinking?" josh put his hand up to call the waitress over. "Um whiskey… hey you ever tried absinthe?" Tom looked at Josh with his spread smile. "same." the waitress came over and asked what they were drinking. "Two double whiskeys please" the waitress went to get the drinks. "Never heard of absinthe, what is it?" Josh looked at tom. The waitress served them their drinks. "And four shots of absinthe please." Josh smiled "these are on me" the waitress returned with the shots, tom divides the shots evenly. "On the count of three …one …two …THREE." They downed the first two shots. Josh giggled as he brought his head back to meet with Tom. "Whoa, how strong are these?" He giggled again "I don’t know, who cares, ready on three… One" Josh interrupted "THREE" he downed the shot before kissing tom. Tom was surprised but hesitated whether he should pull away or not. When Josh pulled away tom laughed. "Blimey, two shots of absinthe and your already coming onto me" josh blushed "sorry i thought you were…" Tom cut him off with a kiss." Come on let’s get out of here.  
-  
On the way back to Josh’s flat, they stopped at an off License, josh picked up a bottle of absinthe and some whiskey. Before paying he was asked for ID he pulled out his card. Once out of the shop tom laughed “you got ID’d, what the fuck?” Josh laughed “It happens all the time, it’s ‘cause of me young mug innit” josh extended he neck and stroked his chin.  
-  
Once back in Josh’s flat, tom removed his shoes. “Take a seat.”Josh gestured to the couch “I need a piss I’ll be back in a mo.” Josh gave Tom the bag of booze and headed for the bathroom. He shut the door and got out his phone he keyed a message to Joe “Don’t come home I’ve pulled ;)” He sent the text and turned to leave the bathroom. “Oh, shit, I forgot to piss.” he turned to face the bathroom and undid his fly. When he was finished he washed his hands before returning to Tom.  
”I’m afraid it’s going to have to be candle light tonight, I broke the light bulb yesterday.” Josh ran his fingers through his blonde fringe. “How the hell did you manage to do that?” Tom questioned looking up at the shattered bulb still sitting in the socket. “Funny story actually, i was messing about with Joe, my roommate, we were throwing boiled eggs and i missed and smashed the bulb.” Josh giggled his mischievous giggle. “You absolute twat.” Tom stood up and helped josh light the candles.  
Once the candles were lit Tom sat on the couch again and got the bottles of Absinthe out. “Do you have any glasses, I learnt a trick in Paris from an old bohemian. If you sprinkle sugar into it then set it on fire the sugar will react with the alcohol and give you a euphoric fucking edge.”  
Josh giggled again “that sounds fucking awesome, I got some shot glasses somewhere…” josh headed to the kitchen to look for the glasses. He rummaged in a card board box; there was a loud smash of glasses breaking “Ooopsie …that wasn’t supposed to happen. But I have found the shot glasses!” josh returned to the sofa with the shot glasses and the sugar bowl. He handed them to Tom “If you would do the honors kind sir…” he giggled again “My pleasure.” Tom said unscrewing the first bottle of Absinthe.  
Josh crouched over the record player, he put on sonic youth, and superstar began to play  
"Hey do you have a lighter? I lost mine at the club" Tom smiled at the skinny boy gleaming back at him. "Yeah hang on a mo." Josh took his fags and lighter out of his back pocket and tossed them at Tom. "Thanks." Tom lit the drinks, Josh returned to the sofa. "Well cheers" Tom handed josh the shot class "Cheers!" they tilted their heads back and swallowed the green concoxion. When their heads were level again they looked at each other, josh bit his lip like he did when he knew something fun was going to happen. Tom threw himself at Josh. He pushed him backwards onto the couch. "I knew you were going to be fun".  
_  
Josh woke to the slamming of the door. “Are you seriously not up?” Joe had come back just in time to make Josh some breakfast. Josh sat up he could feel his head banging against his skull. He suddenly remembered the guy from last night, and the three bottles of drink they had finished between them. “Make me a bacon sarnie, I’m fucked.” josh scrunched up his hair. “Alright, but you’re getting dinner later. Anyway where is that bloke you pulled from last night?” Joe crossed to the fridge. Josh let up a long yawn “I don’t know…he left, I can’t remember when…” he stretched out his arms “fuck he has written on me, Joe, he has fucking written on me … I feel like a fucking porn star.” he looked at his arms and read out what Tom had written “Thanks for last night, I still got your lighter P.S look on the bathroom mirror…" Josh giggled at Joe who was cooking the bacon. Josh leaped off the bed and crossed to the bathroom. "Joe …JOE come and look on this fucking mirror…" Joe left the bacon and went to the bathroom. Josh giggled and pointed at the mirror which had been written on in pink lipstick.  
-  
That evening, once returning from the kebab shop and the off license, Josh sat on the floor in front of the TV with Joe. They ate their kebab before turning the TV on. Half way through the program they were watching Joe turned the volume down.  
"So, have you called him yet?" He took a sip of his beer and put the can on the end table. "Yeah, I text him earlier." Josh looked up from his lap and smiled at Joe. Joe looked at him "well…"  
"well what?" Josh asked looking at Joe. "Well what did he say, you know once you text him?" Josh did that cough giggle he did when he was happy about something. "We’re going out tomorrow night… Rhys is going too so you can come if you like." Josh ran his fingers through his dark hair. "Nice, can you even remember his name?"Joe took another sip of his beer. "Yeah… its Tim…no that doesn’t sound right…" Josh scrunched up his nose. Joe laughed at his ability to forget the guy’s name. "So you have made plans with someone whose name you can’t remember" Josh threw a pillow at him. "Oh god that sounds terrible! Pass me your phone I need to text Rhys." Joe handed his phone over. "Why can’t you text him from your own phone?"  
"Because that would make me look terrible. Oh hey Rhys what is the name of the guy I invited back last night, possibly had sex with and been invited out tomorrow by? I can’t ask that! I need to ask as you because you only saw him for five minutes."  
"Okay fair point. Go on then" Joe laughed and turned the volume up on the TV. Josh began to text frantically "josh just told me about tomorrow night, what’s the name of your mate again? I only saw him for five minutes X" Josh gave the phone back to Joe. “There you go, Oh that reminds me. Where did you sleep last night?” Josh gave him that cheeky smile again.  
"I… um… had the sofa at Rhys’" josh smiled and stuck his tongue out. "ahhh the sofa…"  
Joe’s phone buzzed. “GIMMIE…” Josh grabbed Joe’s phone and read the message.  
“Tom. He only just got back from Paris, haven’t seen him for months. See you tomorrow X”  
-  
The next morning Josh woke suddenly with the urgent need to piss. He nudged Joe “Get up, I’m taking you to breakfast.” He went straight to the bathroom and slid his boxers down. When he finished he turned around to see the pink writing still on the mirror. He instantly smiled to himself. “Come on, captain slow, you’re taking me for breakfast.” Joe appeared from the bedroom he leaned against the door frame rubbing his eyes. “Hang on…” he yawned “I thought you were taking me for breakfast?” Josh had began to brush his teeth,” yeah bwut i need some coffffee” Josh spat out the tooth paste and rinsed. “Okay, let me get some clothes on” Joe left the bathroom and got dressed.  
-  
"Joeee… get me some more coffee… pweeese" Josh laughed as he rubbed his eye. "Fine but one more cup then we’re going; I want to get to the record shop before it shuts for lunch."  
Joe got up and headed to the counter. Josh got his phone out; there was a text from Tom.  
“Can’t wait to see you later, fancy coming back to mine afterwards?? Xx”  
Josh sprang out of his seat and punched the air he called through the cafe “Joe, you don’t have to have Rhys’ sofa again tonight, HES INVITED ME OVER!!” Josh sat back down in his chair again. He was ecstatic. Joe came back over and placed the coffee on the table. Josh stood up and linked arms with Joe. “Come on love, I’m taking you record shopping.” Josh grabbed his coat and dragged Joe out the door.  
When he entered the club Josh could see Tom standing at the bar, he stood next to him “Hello stranger.” Tom looked to his right.  
“Oh hey sorry I was a bit early, I got you a whiskey.” Tom smiled as the waitress gave then their drinks. “Will you stop apologising for everything? Thank you.” Josh took his drink. They went over to the table where Rhys was now taking to Joe. Josh sat next to tom. “So Rhys, how’s the dj-ing going?” Rhys put his drink down and smiled. “Yeah it’s going good thanks, I got a gig next Friday, if you want to come?” josh’s face lit up, he loved it when his friends got gigs. “Wow Rhys that’s amazing, I would love to come!” josh could feel something on his leg; he looked at Tom who gave him a cheeky smile.  
Josh stood up, I’m going for a cheeky fag, be back in a moment. Josh left the club. He leaned against the wall and lit a cigarette. Toms head poked around the wall, “there you are.” Tom stood next to josh. “do you want to ditch this place?”  
“yes please .” josh offered Tom his cigarette, Tom took a long slow drag before handing it back to Josh. “Come on let’s get going, i got some booze back at mine.” Josh tossed his cigarette to the ground.  
To josh it seemed like they were walking for ages. When they reached an old building Joe went to the door and buzzed them in. “I’m right at the top, there are only a few stairs.” Josh giggled “I’m not sure my legs can handle it, you might have to give me a piggy back…” They both fell about laughing. “Okay I think I can agree to that.”  
When they reach the top floor Josh had a moment of realisation. “Hey Tom, there are no other doors on this floor.” Josh looked around again. “That is because i own the only apartment on this floor.” He opened the door. “Let me show you around.” Tom opened the door and josh walked in to a bohemian paradise. There were chairs hanging from the ceiling, exposed brick walls and a view of enigmatic city below. Josh’s jaw dropped “wow i suddenly feel extremely poor.” Tom stood in front of him. He put his hand on josh’s jaw and kissed him. “I’m glad you like it , but there is something else that I need to show you” He took josh’s hand and lead him towards the stairs. “whoa two floors?” Tom laughed. “you will love this , I promise.”  
Upstairs there was a double bed, wardrobe and bathroom. Josh looked around “Wow, is this what you wanted to show me?” tom laughed again, leaning on the doorframe of the bathroom. “No, you see that door over there?” he pointed at the door behind josh “open it…” Josh pointed a finger at his own chest. Tom nodded. Josh walked over to the door and twisted the knob. Tom stood behind him, “so what do you think?” josh was speechless. “I think you own the roof of an apartment. Josh walked around; the walls were covered in vines. Fairy lights hung above them; there was a bean bag and a sun lounger in the middle of the roof there was a small table with an ashtray on it separating the seats. “how on earth did you afford this?” josh flummoxed into the bean bag . “I had some caring grandparents that left me a ton of money, so here I am.” He sat down on the sun lounger. “just look at the view though.” Josh looked at him before looking at the sky.  
-  
They went back downstairs to get some drinks and some glasses. When they returned to the roof they drank and talked about everything and nothing. After a couple of bottles of absinthe josh’s head began to spin “Tom, has the absinthe kicked in yet?” He moved and sat on the sun lounger. “Yeah my head is spinning.” tom stood up and dragged josh up with him, he wrapped his arms around josh’s neck and they began to dance, after a while, tom kissed Josh’s neck “c’mon lets go to bed “ josh followed tom into the bedroom.  
They took off their clothes and lay in bed together. When the silence began to drown them out josh turned to face tom. “Tell me about France…” Tom smiled. “Okay , well i had just finished uni my dad had kicked me out and my mum was off with her new guy. I had nowhere to go , a suitcase full of clothes and vinyl and my grandparents inheritance. I got the tube to Heathrow and got on the first plane to Paris. It sounds cheesy thinking about it now but I had the world at my feet. I had nowhere to go and i always wanted to live France so off I went.” Tom smiled. “Once I had landed in France I stayed in a crumby little apartment opposite this bar called l’Escale in Montmartre, i got a job there as a bartender/ house musician. The shops, the streets, the lights, the sights, the artists, it’s very beautiful. Rhys came over to visit in the summer. Anyway I lived there for about a year before my dad had noticed that i hadn’t contacted him for a while. Came back last Christmas, no one was here, i only returned to buy this place and see mum. I went back to France in February. I brought my apartment over there and the bare have offered me back anytime. I’m going back soon. Come with me josh, next time I mean.” Josh smiled at Tom. “i would love too !” Tom smile back “well that’s good then.”  
-  
A few weeks had passed; Tom had made plans with Josh about returning to France with him. Josh had just finished packing. There was a knock at the door. He did up his suitcases and opened the door. Tom was standing at the door with his cases and his passport and tickets in his hand. “You ready?” Josh grabbed his fags, lighter and passport. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

**Author's Note:**

> please forgive me ... this was my first fic


End file.
